Drabbles Avengers
by xarinam
Summary: Un recueil de Drabble (écrit en collaboration), en majorité Yaoi. Même si j'ai mis status : complete, je continuerais à publier des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos idées si vous voulez voir un pairing précis. (désolé je suis toujours nulle pour les résumés).
1. Steve et Tony

(Salut, avec une amie nous avons décidé d'écrire des drabbles en collaboration, on espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez des idées (que ce soit une partie de l'histoire, ou un pairing précis) n'hésitez pas à les proposer on essayera d'en faire quelque chose.

Voilà le premier drabble centré sur Tony et Steve).

Steve regardait cet étrange rectangle que Stark lui avait donné la veille... Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette affaire...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il passait du temps avec les deux scientifiques dans leur laboratoire. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas l'usage de la plus part de leurs appareils. Pourtant il passait du temps à leurs côtés en partie à cause de son ennui. Tous les Avengers à part lui avaient des occupations, Thor était reparti sur Asgard, Clint et Natasha avaient une mission dans un endroit que seul le Shield connaissait et les deux scientifiques s'enfermaient dans leur sanctuaire. Lui n'avait plus rien... Les gens qu'il connaissait étaient morts, ou il n'avait plus de lien avec eux. Ce monde lui était toujours étranger, il ne savait donc pas comment s'occuper. De plus, il avait du mal à rester tout seul. Il était resté seul bien trop longtemps, prisonnier de la glace.

Au départ, Stark s'était plaint de sa présence car Steve ne savait jamais où se mettre pour ne pas déranger le génie. Pour rigoler, Bruce lui avait dit que si la position du Captain le dérangeait, il n'avait qu'à le déplacer lui-même. Tony l'avait pris au mot et il prenait un malin plaisir à l'attraper par la taille pour le déplacer. Au départ, ce contact l'avait fait rougir et il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais après plusieurs heures il avait fini par s'habituer aux mains de Tony sur son corps.

C'est comme cela qu'une routine s'était installé entre les trois amis, mais plus le temps passait et plus Pepper rentrait dans leur sanctuaire pour se plaindre du milliardaire, qui ne faisait jamais le peu de travail qu'elle lui envoyait.

Steve ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était gêné de voir Pepper harceler Tony, il savait que c'était pour une bonne raison car Stark avait des responsabilité, mais il voyait que le génie passait tout son temps à travailler pour créer de nouvelles choses, au point qu'il oubliait de manger, si lui et Bruce ne lui apportaient pas un sandwich (bien sûr ils recevaient de l'aide de Jarvis qui "débranchait" tous les outils que le playboy utilisait). Donc c'est pour cela qu'il avait proposé son aide, s'il avait bien compris il n'avait qu'à lire des messages à Tony et noter ses réponses. N'importe quel idiot pouvait le faire. Le problème était qu'on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devrait utiliser une de ces machines dont le génie est si fier.

Tony avait essayé de lui expliquer, à plusieurs reprises comment marchait son stark'pad, mais il avait toujours du mal avec... Il ne se souvenait déjà plus comment s'allumait cette chose...

Alors qu'il se concentrait pour se souvenir du fonctionnement, quelque chose de lourd se plaça sur sa tête. Lorsque Steve leva son regard, il remarqua que le "philanthrope" s'était affalé sur sa tête de façon à pouvoir toucher la tablette.

Il lui montra à nouveau comment sa machine s'utilisait, et étrangement pour une fois, il finit enfin par comprendre. Une fois qu'il eut répété les gestes de son ami, il leva son regard pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier avait son sourire de gamin.

"Fallait me le dire Captain si t'avais besoin de contact pour apprendre.

-Tony, n'embête pas Steve. N'oublie pas qu'il essaye de faire le travail qui est le tien.

-Mais Popa..."

-Arrête de l'embêté"

Le ton de Bruce était sévère mais un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le ton du scientifique eu son effet sur le génie qui s'était relevé du corps de Steve en soupirant et recommença à travailler tout en répondant aux questions que lisait Rogers.

Le soir venu, Bruce et Steve commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires pour rejoindre les autres afin de commencer leur soirée film accompagnée de pizzas. Mais Stark, lui n'avait pas relevé la tête de son fer à soudé.

"Stark, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

-Pas faim.

-Aller ne fait pas l'enfant il faut que tu te nourrisses.

-Hmm hmm"

Banner soupira, il connaissait bien son ami, il savait que dans cet état d'esprit, il ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son travail.

"Bien, je t'apporte une part de pizza.

-Non Bruce, il doit arrêter de jouer les têtes de mules. Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble pour créer des liens, pour que nous soyons plus efficaces sur le terrain. Stark tu viens avec nous.

-Désolé Captain, je suis pas un soldat, je n'obéis pas aux ordres."

Mais le Captain lui enlevait déjà son outil et l'attrapa pour le jeter sur son épaule.

"Hey tu fais quoi là?

-Je n'aime pas la place où tu es, donc je te bouge.

-Tu te venges là?

-Qui sait?"

Et c'est avec ce paquet sur son épaule qu'ils partirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient Natasha et Clint qui étaient déjà installé à leur place sur le canapé. Bien sûr l'agent Barton décida d'embêter leur hôte quand il vit sa position.

"Bah alors Stark, tu es punis?

-Moi? Non, j'avais juste la flemme de marcher donc notre super soldat c'est proposé pour me porter.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, plutôt que comme ça."

Natasha avait son sourire au coin, depuis le temps qu'elle observait son équipe, elle n'avait pas échappé au rapprochement qui se faisait entre ces deux personnes qui étaient si opposés au départ. Et elle n'avait pas manqué la légère rougeur sur les joues de Tony lorsque Steve l'avait enfin déposé sur le canapé. Elle savait déjà que Steve n'avait rien remarqué des sentiments naissant du génie, mais elle se demandait si il comprenait déjà ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Voilà l'agent avait choisi sa nouvelle mission : réussir à mettre en place le couple Stony et ça serait surement l'affaire la plus difficile de toute sa vie


	2. Clint et Loki

Clint était installé dans son coin, tout en haut de la tour Avengers. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné dans son "nid" (comme le disait Tony), depuis qu'il s'était bien intégré à l'équipe et qu'ils avaient instauré des rituels de routines tels que les soirée pizza, manger ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine etc... Mais si aujourd'hui il était là c'était pour une bonne raison... Thor avait ramené Loki avec lui pour le protéger des Asgardiens durant son châtiment. Bien sûr tous les Avengers avaient commencé à crier, mais lorsque Thor s'écarta de son frère pour leur permettre de voir son état... Plus personne n'avait trouvé la force de refuser...

Loki était bien plus maigre, que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, mais le plus horrible c'était que ses paupières et ses lèvres étaient cousues... D'après Thor, c'était leur père qui avait fait ça pour que son fils ne puisse plus utiliser la magie et qu'il ne jette plus un regard sombre sur le monde. Suite à ces découvertes, certains des Avengers avaient une réaction différente envers Loki. Bien sûr Captain America avait décidé ni une, ni deux de l'aider (Super Soldat qui secourt toujours la veuve et l'orphelin...), suivit rapidement par Bruce qui écoutait son côté médecin et Tony qui avait accepté car il refusait de voir SON Captain dorloter une autre personne (mais aussi parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un père agisse comme cela, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, pourtant ça se lisait dans ses yeux).

Clint et Natasha avaient préféré ignorer le prince. Bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était horrible ce qu'on lui faisait subir (il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans le sens de la vue...), mais eux n'oubliaient pas tous les ravages que Loki avait fait. Enfin plutôt ils essayaient de ne pas l'oublier... C'était pour ça que Clint s'était réfugié ici, il ne voulait pas voir le dieu dans cet état, qui lui donnait envie de s'occuper du dieu.

Tout le monde pensait que s'il voulait envoyer une flèche dans son œil c'était juste pour le contrôle mentale, mais au fond de lui, Clint avait une autre raison : il en voulait à Loki d'avoir obéis aux Chitauris malgré le mal qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, tout ça juste pour se venger d'un frère qui l'aimait...

Hawkeye était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que le jet avait pris son envol, ainsi que l'armure d'Iron Man. Immédiatement il parla dans son oreillette pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Vous faites quoi là?

-On a une mission.

-Et personne ne m'a prévenu? Pourquoi?!

-Désolé Legolas, mais quelqu'un doit surveiller Loki et on n'avait pas le courage de t'attendre pour jouer à papier caillou ciseau pour décider.

-Vous blaguez?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas ami archer, mon frère s'est endormit, il n'aura pas besoin de toi.

-Encore heureux...

- Amuse-toi bien mon ptit Legolas.

-Stark tu me le payeras."

Pendant qu'il les regardait, il décida de rentrer dans la tourelle pour casser tous les figurines Iron Man que le narcissique de génie avaient mis en évidence au-dessus de la télévision. Il venait de détruire la troisième, lorsqu'il entendu un bruit de casse qui ne venait pas de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était Loki qui avait du mal à avancer sans faire tomber quelque chose, ou sans se faire mal.

Clint hésita un instant puis s'approcha du dieu et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le guider jusqu'au canapé, mais le prince se débâtit. L'archer se traita d'idiot mentalement, il avait oublié que Loki n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui il était puisque les autres étaient partie pendant son sommeil.

Clint se dépêcha de lui expliquer la situation en essayant de le rassurer tout en le guidant sur le canapé, où ils s'assirent tous les deux, le jothunheim blottit contre lui, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Hawkeye aurait aimé le repousser, mais Loki lui faisait vraiment de la peine... Il avait fait des erreurs comme lui... Comme tous les Avengers... Il avait été responsable de la perte de nombreuses vies... Comme eux, mais la seule différence était que Loki avait perdu et qu'eux avaient gagné...

En réfléchissant, il y avait une autre différence entre eux. Tous les Avengers avaient eu quelqu'un qui leur avait offert une seconde chance et c'était de ça dont Loki avait besoin. Clint raffermit son emprise autour du corps de Loki et murmura à son oreille.

"Je vais t'aider moi aussi. On veut tous t'aider ici. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout oublié. Au contraire, mais tu n'es plus cette personne qui a attaqué la terre. Mais sache que lorsque tu iras mieux, si tu redeviens la même personne alors je sortirais la flèche que j'ai réservé pour ton œil."

Il sentit le prince se détendre dans ses bras, malgré la menace. Hawkeye décida de prendre cette réaction comme un espoir que le Loki qui ne rêvait que de vengeance ne reprendrait pas le dessus sur sa personnalité.

(Salut, j'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à donner votre impression. D'ailleurs quels couples vous aimeriez voir ?)


	3. TonyXBruce

(Salut tout le monde, voilà le troisième drabble cette fois-ci c'est du TonyXBruce à la demande de ElewenHolmes, j'espère que ça vous plaira.)

La journée touchait à sa fin, les Avengers venaient de mettre fin à un combat contre des robots et certains discutaient déjà du repas qu'ils allaient manger, ou encore quel film ils allaient regarder mais soudainement ils réalisèrent qu'Hulk continuait de s'acharner sur le cadavre d'un des robots. Tous les autres s'approchèrent de lui, en restant un peu sur leurs gardes, sauf Tony qui n'hésita pas à se mettre devant le Hulk.

"Hey big guy, si tu te calmais? Le combat est fini et je suis sûr que Bruce serait ravi d'un bon repas et d'un bon canapé."

Mais le géant vert, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et essaya de lancer la carcasse du robot sur Iron Man qui eut le réflexe de s'envoler avant.

"Hey Hulk qu'est-ce qui te prend? On est tes alliés tu te souviens?

-Hulk pas content! Hulk oublié!

-Non Hulk, tu fais partie des Avengers, on ne t'oublie … "

Ce fut au tour du captain d'esquiver. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Hulk avait déjà été violent avec certains d'eux /notamment Natasha et Thor/ mais, il n'y avait pas eu d'accident depuis leur guerre contre les Chitauris. Ils avaient donc préféré s'éloigner du monstre afin de réfléchir à un plan d'actions, mais Tony n'écoutait pas les paroles de ses amis, au contraire, il avait profité de leur moment de concentration pour sortir de son armure et s'approcher d'Hulk. Ses mouvements étaient lents pour ne pas inquiéter leur ami vert et c'était efficace car cette fois-ci, le géant le laissa s'approcher.

"Hey big guy, tu t'amuses bien avec cette carcasse?

-Non...

-Alors pourquoi tu continues?

-Hulk pas disparaître..."

Le génie ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'Hulk ne voulait pas laisser sa place à Bruce, car dans ces moments, le géant avait l'impression de n'exister pour personne et le fait que Bruce faisait tout pour éviter les missions mineures pour empêcher "l'autre" d'apparaître avait dû rendre ce dernier triste. Tony allait justement essayer de le raisonner quand Natasha arriva et l'attrapa par le col pour l'éjecter loin d'Hulk, mais cela mit le géant en colère qui se releva en poussant des hurlements.

"Mais t'es pas bien Stark, t'approcher d'Hulk alors qu'il est énervé!

-Legolas enlève toi de mon chemin! C'est vous qui êtes en train de l'énerver!"

Des soldats du S.H.I.E.L.D., ainsi que Natasha pointaient leurs armes sur la "cible" pendant que ce dernier grognait et frappait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. Tony poussa Hawkeye et fonça vers Steve.

"Captain fait moi sauter par-dessus ces soldats!

-Tu es fou Tony?!

- Ecoute ce n'est pas compliqué : Hulk ne supporte plus d'être laissé de côté, Bruce fait tout pour le retenir en lui, pour l'empêcher d'exister. N'importe qui profiterait de pouvoir sortir pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Comme tu l'as dis Hulk fait partie des notre, on doit lui faire comprendre.

-Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul et encore moins sans ton armure!

-Désolé mais avec ton déguisement moulant, tu fais plus agressif que moi et si je prends mon armure, il va penser que je veux le combattre.

-Bien mais au moindre faux pas, j'interviens."

Le super-soldat positionna son bouclier de façon à pouvoir propulser le playboy par-dessus les soldats, mais Tony n'étant pas vraiment acrobatique sans son armure, faillit finir la tête la première sur le sol, heureusement Hulk le rattrapa dans sa main avant que son nez ne frôle la pierre.

"Hey merci Big Guy, tu me rattrapes toujours à temps. D'ailleurs ouai... merci pour la dernière fois, tu sais quand je suis tombé du ciel, que tu m'as rattrapé et tout ça quoi. Profite de ce moment, c'est la première fois que je remercie autant quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Même Bruce n'a pas eu cet honneur!"

Le génie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire de gamin satisfait lorsqu'il constata qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du costaud. Et il décida de prendre cela comme un signe pour continuer.

"Ecoute mon pote, je sais que t'as pas envie de disparaître pendant des semaines à nouveau, mais si je te promets que je vais convaincre Bruce de te laisser la place plus souvent, tu veux bien te calmer et lui passer le relai?

-Toi mentir!

-Non, je ne te mens pas, tu vois je suis entrain de créer une chambre assez résistante pour toi, je voulais faire la surprise à Brucy, mais vu que ça te concerne plus toi que lui, autant te le dire tout de suite. Et là-bas tu pourras tout fracasser comme tu l'entends, ça te va?"

Stark attendit la réponse du Hulk sans rien dire (ce qui était extrêmement dur pour lui), en jetant un léger regard aux soldats qui ne pouvaient plus s'approcher d'eux deux grâce aux Avengers, qui leurs bloquaient le chemin. Mais heureusement pour leurs nerfs, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que leur ami vert, dépose le génie sur le sol et commence à se transformer, pour laisser place à Bruce Banner qui était encore sonné, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer les soldats autour de lui.

"Tony... Que s'est-il passé?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai eu une ptite discussion avec ton ami."

Cette dernière eu l'effet, d'un sceau d'eau froide jeté sur le scientifique qui reprit rapidement ses esprits à cause de sa peur d'avoir peut être blessé ses amis.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?!

-Il voulait jouer encore un peu, depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas sortie, mais bon repose toi, je te ramène à la maison."

Stark rappela à lui son armure (qui fit tomber quelques soldats lorsqu'elle fonça sur lui) et une fois revêtu, il prit Banner dans ses bras avant de le conduire à leur tour et le ramena dans la chambre du scientifique. En temps normal, il serait resté à ses côtés mais là il avait une promesse à tenir, il devait finir la chambre de Hulk, le plus rapidement possible.

Les jours qui suivirent furent de nouveau calmes, comme si cet accident ne s'était jamais produit. La seule différence c'est que Stark disparaissaient toute la journée, il ne venait plus dans le labo, ne mangeait plus avec Bruce (enfin avec tous les Avengers). Il n'en fallut pas plus à Banner pour culpabiliser... Il était persuadé d'avoir blessé son ami. Un jour, il se demanda même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir loin de New York, où il ne pourrait blesser personne. Mais cette idée fut balayée par l'entrée précipitée de Tony qui fonça sur lui avec son sourire de gamin et lui attrapa les mains pour le trainer vers un étage où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Une fois arrivé devant une porte (et que Stark ralentit), Bruce retira ses mains de forces et regarda Tony avec incompréhension, mais aussi avec une légère tristesse.

"Tu fais quoi? Tu m'abandonnes pendant plusieurs jours à cause de l'autre et là tu n'agis comme si de rien n'était... Tu m'avais promis que les actes de l'autre n'influenceraient jamais... Alors pourquoi... Je suis désolé de ce que l'autre a pu te faire mais...

-T'as fini? L'autre ne m'a rien fait, puis même si c'était le cas je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si je t'ai "abandonner" pendant plusieurs jours c'est que je réalisais un nouveau projet. D'ailleurs "abandonner"? Ça veut dire que ma présence t'est nécessaire? C'est trop mi...

-Stark...

-Bon ok t'as raison il y a plus important, pour l'instant. Vas-y rentre.

-C'est quoi cette pièce?

-Aller entre ou je te pousse dedans."

Bruce ne préféra pas tenter le diable et pénétra dans la pièce et fut surpris que ce n'était qu'une chambre immense avec des peintures sur les murs qui représentaient tous les Avengers. Bruce n'était pas sûr à quoi avait pensé son ami en ayant construit cette pièce, au fond de lui il avait peur que c'était une invitation à laisser l'autre prendre sa place et pourtant, au fond de lui, il était touché (l'autre aussi) par ce geste, car ça prouvait une fois de plus que le génie l'acceptait pleinement. Lui et l'autre.

"Bon j'admets je n'ai pas tout fait, Rogers a fait les peintures, il voulait que ça ne soit pas fait par Jarvis, enfin tu vois son baratin anti-machine comme d'habitude. Sinon tout est renforcé ici, Hulk pourra fracasser autant qu'il le veut sans risquer de détruire la tour. Et s'il veut je peux même lui construire des jouets pour l'occuper.

-Tony! Je ne veux pas disparaître! Je ne veux pas que l'autre prenne ma place!

-Je te demande pas de disparaître Brucy, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si je n'avais plus mon collègue de labo. Mais vous êtes tous les deux des personnes avec des consciences et des envies différentes. C'était normal que lui aussi est sa propre chambre.

-Mais...

-Bruce... La dernière fois, Hulk ne voulait pas te rendre ta place car il a peur que tu trouves un moyen de le garder en toi à tout jamais. Je ne dis pas que tu dois le laisser prendre le dessus tous les jours, mais de temps en temps, pour qu'il puisse vivre aussi. Si tu fais ça, il ne retentera pas de rester.

-Mais s'il vous blessait?

-Jarvis, tu peux montrer la vidéo de l'autre jour?

-Bien monsieur."

Bruce regarda la télé qui venait de s'allumer et qui montrait la discussion que Tony avait eue avec l'autre.

"Tu vois, il ne fait pas que fracasser, certes il ne parle pas aussi bien que toi, mais maintenant on peut réussir à avoir une conversation avec lui et il a les mêmes craintes que toi : disparaître et bien sûr que tu te blesses.

-Tu penses toujours qu'il veut me protéger."

Le scientifique rigolait légèrement. Il avait encore du mal à le croire, mais peut être que Tony avait raison... Peut-être qu'il devait permettre à l'autre d'exister en partie et pas seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Peut-être que la théorie du génie était vraie, peut-être que cette chose, que Hulk voulait le protéger. Après tout Tony était réellement un génie, il ne se trompait que rarement. Bruce sortit de ses pensées car Tony passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il avait l'air d'être gêné ce qui était rare chez lui.

"Puis je ne te laisserais pas disparaître, je te ramènerais toujours comme je l'ai fait...

-Vraiment?

-Promis, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner."

Le sourire qu'il affichait fini par faire craquer Bruce, lui qui était persuadé qu'il allait devoir fuir à cause des actes de l'autre. On lui offrait un environnement où il serait dans l'incapacité de blesser ses amis, mais surtout le plus important, Tony lui avait fait une promesse : celle de toujours le ramener auprès de lui.

"Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Tony...

-Tu peux déjà commencer à me remercier comme cela."

Le playboy posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bruce. Au fond de lui, Stark priait pour que cela ne stress pas le scientifique au point de le transformer, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver ses lèvres contre celle d'un géant vert (ok il connaissait sa réputation de sauter sur tout, mais quand même). Mais pas de transformation, pas de grognements, il n'y avait rien d'autres que les lèvres de Banner qui répondaient à son baiser.


	4. TonyXJarvis

(Salut voici un drabble TonyXJarvis à la demande de : YsalonnaStark. J'espère que ça te plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à proposer un pairing que vous voulez voir. Bonne lecture ! )

Tony Stark, le plus grand génie de sa génération commençait à s'inquiéter. L'une de ses inventions commençait à avoir du mal à fonctionner. Et ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était JARVIS. Son bébé, celui dont il est le plus fière (avec ses armures).

Au début il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété, lorsque Jarvis arrêtait de répondre à l'agent Barton ou à Rogers. Au départ il avait pensé que c'était une façon pour Jarvis de lui faire comprendre qu'il leur en voulait de le traiter comme une machine (qui d'après l'agent Clint : "pouvait être potentiellement dangereux comme tous les IA dans tous les films).

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Jarvis mettait du temps pour répondre à ses propres demandes, il oubliait de lui rappeler ses rendez-vous et il ne lui faisait même plus de remarques sarcastiques! Il ne lui demandait même plus de faire une pause pour manger, ou dormir lorsqu'il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours... Mais ce qui le déstabilisa le plus, c'était qu'il n'entendait plus sa voix lorsqu'il combattait dans son armure... Il en avait besoin pour rester stable, pour faire moins de connerie...

Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix... Il ne pouvait pas perdre Jarvis! Au départ il l'avait créé pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et même si aujourd'hui il avait tous les Avengers comme amis, il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa création. Pas seulement pour toutes les choses qu'il faisait à sa place, non... S'il avait besoin de lui, c'était parce que ça faisait bien longtemps que Tony considérait Jarvis comme étant une personne, avec sa propre personnalité. Jarvis le surprenait toujours à se développer autant, même s'il s'y était habitué, le coeur du génie faisait un bond à chaque fois que son invention prenait une initiative.

C'est pourquoi il s'inquiétait et qu'il décida d'aller dans son labo afin de vérifier les codes sources de Jarvis pour réparer le problème. Mais alors qu'il s'installai à son ordinateur, son accès fut refusé. Pourtant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas (enfin pas longtemps) car cette fois, ce fut Jarvis qui commença la conversation.

"Je m'excuse Mr Stark. Je ne peux vous laisser atteindre mes codes.

-Jarvis! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fonctionnes au ralenti ces derniers temps?

-Je m'en excuse, cela ne vient pas d'un problème technique. Je travail sur un projet important qui me ralentit.

-Quel projet Jar?"

Tony n'avait pas laissé le temps à l'IA de répondre pour pianoter sur son clavier, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour fouiller son code, mais pour commander d'autres serveurs qui pourrait lui permettre de travailler plus rapidement.

"Un projet personnel Monsieur.

-Personnel comme quoi?

-Je ne peux vous le dire pour l'instant.

-Je rêve où tu me fais une surprise?

-C'est en effet ça Monsieur. Je m'excuse si cela ne vous plait pas, mais j'aimerais réaliser ce projet seul.

-Tu rigoles J., j'ai rien contre! Au contraire, tu m'épates comme à chaque fois, mais la prochaine fois préviens moi à l'avance que je te commande des serveurs. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses peur comme ça!

-Promis Monsieur...Et... Merci.

-De rien Jarvis. Je vais demander aux autres qu'ils arrêtent de te demander des choses pour éviter que ça te ralentisse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cette tour survivent longtemps si je suis à l'écart.

-Non c'est sûr, même moi je t'aime trop pour me passer de toi longtemps."

Bien que Tony avait dit cela en rigolant, il ne pouvait pas deviner que cette dernière phrase avait profondément touché l'IA. Comme l'avait compris Tony, le logiciel s'étai développé petit à petit, avait construit sa propre personnalité et il ressentait aussi des sentiments, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours. Et pourtant il avait compris une chose, pour lui, le plus important c'était son créateur, Tony Stark et il aimerait tellement être plus proche de lui...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cette discussion avait eu lieu et Tony grondait la première personne qui dérangeait Jarvis. Même s'il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se passer de sa voix... Donc c'était souvent Bruce qui essayait de le faire penser à autre chose, en le forçant à travailler dans son labo, mais le génie avait du mal à se concentrer.

"Tony, tu ne m'aides pas.

-T'as pas besoin de mon aide Bruce, tu as juste fait ça pour me changer les idées.

-Tu devrais faire comme Jarvis et travailler de ton côté aussi.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il prépare, c'est la première fois qu'il me cache quelque chose.

-Tu es trop curieux pour ton propre bien."

Le playboy s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce, ce qui fit sauter Tony de sa chaise, dans un bond d'impatience.

"Monsieur, je peux désormais reprendre mes services auprès de vous.

-Fantastique Jarvis! Alors c'était quoi cette surprise?

-Je vous prierais de vous rendre dans votre atelier mon..."

Tony n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la phrase, qu'il était déjà parti en courant et pénétra dans son sanctuaire avec un magnifique dérapage. Alors qu'il allait s'en vanter auprès de son IA, il resta bouche-bée. Devant lui, se trouvait un hologramme d'un homme blond avec des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Pour Tony, il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir( de créé ?). Celui-ci avait un côté plus vivant que ceux qu'il utilisait pour ses projections.

"Jarvis...?

-Oui Monsieur."

Tony ne pouvait plus quitter l'hologramme des yeux. Il lui semblait parfait à tout point, le playboy savait que s'il avait vu un homme aussi beau, lors d'une de ses soirées il lui aurait sauté dessus. D'ailleurs il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas le but de l'IA.

"Jarvis, pourquoi as-tu choisi ce corps?

-Je me suis basé sur vos préférences Monsieur.

-Tu voulais me plaire J?"

Stark ne se moquait pas de Jarvis, au contraire son égo était flaté. Il était le seul être humain qui était aimé par une Intelligence artificielle, qui avait créé un corps simplement pour lui plaire.

"-Je vous plais monsieur?

-Comme tu ne peux l'imaginer Jarvis, tu es parfait."

En disant ces quelques mots, l'inventeur posa sa main sur la

joue de l'hologramme, il n'avait pas encore la sensation sous ses doigts, mais

c'était le côté symbolique qui important. En posant sa main sur lui, il le

reconnaissant comme s'il était humain.

« On va continuer à travailler sur ce projet. Je ne dis

pas que ton travail, n'est pas parfait au contraire, mais on va l'améliorer

pour que tu ais un vrai corps.

-Merci Monsieur. »

L'espoir se lisait dans le regard de Jarvis. Tony Stark

avait déjà besoin de cette voix, mais maintenant c'était ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient,

c'est sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de craquer pour sa création.

Et pourtant cette idée ne l'inquiétait pas pour autant, au contraire ça lui

plaisait, c'est pourquoi il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres holographiques, en s'imaginant

déjà le faire sur celles d'un corps tangible.


	5. TonyXLoki

(Salut mes petits lecteurs, voilà le nouveau chapitre spécialement pour Shanatora qui m'avait demandé un TonyXLoki. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me donner votre avis ou pour me dire quel pairing vous voudriez voir. Bonne lecture)

Tony avait du mal à respirer et à rester conscient. Tout ça à cause de son réacteur ark et de Modock ! S'il avait su, il aurait écouté Bruce qui lui avait conseillé de rester à la tour, car Modock avait un pouvoir sur tout ce qui était électronique. Bien sûr Stark avec son égo avait refusé, depuis sa première rencontre avec cet ennemi, il avait créé de nouveaux gadgets pour protéger son armure. Et il avait réussi, Modock n'avait pas réussi à lui retirer son armure, ou à s'en servir contre ses amis, mais ça l'avait enragé et c'est pourquoi il s'était focalisé sur Iron Man. Au départ, son armure avait encaissé sans problème, mais plus le combat avançait et plus son armure avait du mal à fonctionner… Jarvis avait tout de suite découvert la présence de nano-robot qui s'attaquait aux différents circuits. Par chance pour son armure, ces nano-robots se détruire dès que Modock fut assomé. Tony avait remercié Hulk intérieurement car il ne savait pas combien de temps son armure aurait tenu, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ces nano-robots pouvaient endommager son réacteur et dès que Jarvis l'informa de son état, Tony s'éclipsa du champ de bataille sans donner d'explications. Les autres ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude que Stark parte plus tôt pour récupérer le repas qu'il avait commandé pendant le combat. Pourtant Loki qui vivait avec les Avengers depuis un mois (c'était la peine qu'avait choisi Odin…), avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Loki se téléporta donc dans le laboratoire du génie en se camouflant dans un coin pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était arrivé juste quelques instants avant qu'Iron Man ne rentre. Son armure se détacha de lui, morceau par morceau et dès qu'il put Tony retira son t-shirt, ce qui permis au dieu de voir l'Ark qui possédait quelques fissures, mais aussi de constater que le corps du playboy en subissait les conséquences, des veines noirs étaient apparu tout autour du réacteur.

« Jarvis j'ai besoin d'un réacteur !

-Monsieur Dum-E vous apporte l'ancien, mais je me dois de vous rappeler qu'il faudra réparer celui-ci rapidement si vous ne voulez pas mourir à cause du palladium.

-Je sais J. »

Tony avait récupéré l'ark que Dum-E lui apportait et s'apprêtait à retirer celui qui était dans sa poitrine quand Loki décida de se montrer en s'approchant. Il attrapa la main du génie pour l'empêcher de toucher à son réacteur.

« Loki, lâche moi, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir informé vos amis pour ce dysfonctionnement.

-Il n'y a pas de dysfonctionnement et ça sera réglé dans deux secondes.

-Vous me faites rire, combien de temps cet Ark mettra avant de détruire complètement votre corps ?

-Deux jours pour être précis Monsieur Laufeyson.

-Jarvis !

-Merci Jarvis. »

Le génie s'apprêtait à lui répondre ses répliques habituelles comme quoi il était un génie et qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème, mais l'ark dans sa poitrine faiblissait et il s'écroula dans les bras de Loki. Ce dernier le porta avant de l'allonger sur le canapé et lui posa sa main sur la poitrine. Il sentit les légers vrombissements de la machine qui ralentissait.

« Loki… c'était ça… tu veux toujours te venger… mais sans toute ta magie c'est ta seule solution…

-Monsieur Stark, j'ai prévenu les Avengers, ils arriveront dans une minute et trente-quatre secondes. »

Cette nouvelle aurait dû rassurer le génie, mais pourtant ce dernier restait concentré sur Loki… Le dieu ne s'était même pas inquiéter de l'annonce. Il gardait les yeux fermés et sa main sur son réacteur. Maintenant que Tony avait baissé les yeux sur la main du dieu, il constata qu'une lumière verte en émanait. Il utilisait sa magie sur lui… Sur son réacteur ? Pour le réparer ou le détruire ? Non ce n'était pas pour le détruire, vu son état, Loki n'aurait eu qu'à le lui retirer ça aurait été plus rapide et il n'aurait pas gâché sa magie… Il le réparait… Pour une fois le génie se retrouvais sans réponse, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce geste.

« Pourquoi… ?

-Vous êtes intéressant et intelligent, ça serait dommage que je perde l'une des rares personnes avec qui je peux avoir une conversation. »

Tony avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire, comme les autres, il avait accepté de donner une seconde chance à Loki, ils l'avaient accepté chez eux, sur le champ de batailles, mais il y avait une différence entre le tolérer et être sauver par le dieu des mensonges… Le playboy essayait de voir si son « sauveur » était sérieux et s'il n'avait pas d'intention « diabolique », mais son esprit était trop fatigué pour réfléchir… Même si son réacteur était réparé, cette petite mésaventure l'avait épuisé et il s'endormit.

C'est à ce moment que les autres pénétrèrent dans le labo, leurs armes en main. Loki ne s'en préoccupa pas, il reprit dans ses bras le corps endormi de Tony et le souleva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Pose le Loki !

-Qu'as-tu fais mon frère ?

-Je l'ai sauvé.

-Comme si on allait te croire.

-Vous n'avez qu'à regarder les vidéos. Son réacteur était en train de se casser et je l'ai réparé avec ma magie.

-Jarvis, dit-il la vérité ?

-Oui Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Laufeyson a bien utilisé sa magie pour réparer l'ark.

-Maintenant que vous le savez, je comptais le ramener dans sa chambre, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, le docteur pourra toujours venir vérifier son état. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Loki se téléporta dans la chambre du génie et l'allongea sur le lit en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'ark. Il était fasciné par cette chose qui pouvait rendre l'Iron man, le héros qui arrive à envoyer Thor contre un arbre, aussi fragile qu'un chaton. Il devait admettre que c'était l'œuvre d'un génie, mais son créateur était aussi un gamin insensé qui avait besoin qu'on le surveille. Cela tombait bien, il s'ennuyait ces derniers temps, ça l'occuperait un peu et puis il pourrait en retirer des profits. Il sourit à cette idée, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony.

Dans le labo, les autres Avengers venaient de regarder la vidéo de surveillance. Eux aussi avaient été surpris par la réaction du dieu des mensonges, sauf Thor. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire au contraire et quand les autres lui demandèrent des explications, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois que mon frère c'est attaché à notre équipe et particulièrement à notre ami de métal.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Le regard que mon frère avait. Il ne l'a destiné qu'à notre mère, à moi quand nous étions petit et bien sûr aux animaux blessés qu'il soignait.

-Attend, tu veux dire qu'il craque pour Tony ou qu'il le voit comme un chaton ?

-Je dirais un peu des deux, ami Barton. »

Les humains s'entre-regardèrent, ils avaient du mal à imaginer que le dieu pouvait être affectueux avec l'un d'entre eux. Et surtout ils avaient peur d'imaginer toutes les choses que deux narcissiques, philanthropes, génies pourraient faire s'ils décidaient de s'allier…


	6. SteveXTony

(Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews ça nous fait toujours plaisir et voici un nouveau chapitre avec du SteveXTony, ne t'inquiète pas blackwidow90legolas88, on ne t'a pas oublié, c'est juste que même si j'aime bien le pairing ClintXNatasha, j'ai du mal à l'écrire (c'est pareil pour le TonyXLoki...) donc il faudra attendre un peu le temps qu'on arrive à l'écrire. Enfin bon bonne lecture!)

Steve avait les poings crispés pendant qu'il écoutait Fury lors de leur réunion mensuelle des Avengers.  
>S'il était en colère ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne faisait toujours pas confiance au directeur Fury. Non c'était à cause de Tony Stark, comme toujours il n'écoutait rien. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Captain America sortait avec Iron Man, mais Steve avait toujours du mal avec le comportement de Tony pendant les réunions. Surtout, que cette fois ci, c'était pire que d'habitude, car au lieu de faire semblant d'être attentif (en écoutant du ACDC) comme il avait l'habitude de le faire... Cette fois le génie était plus inventif... Il avait tout d'abord commencé à jouer à des jeux sur son téléphone mais au bout d'un moment il se mit à envoyer des sms à Bruce (ce dernier répondait aux sms seulement lorsque Tony piratait son téléphone et qu'il enlevait le mode silencieux) et à Clint (lui réussissait à envoyer les messages plus discrètement).  
>Au bout d'un moment Steve ne supporta plus ce petit jeu et confisqua le téléphone de Tony. Il fut surpris que le génie n'en profita pas pour déclencher une dispute qui aurait pu mettre fin à la réunion. Non au contraire, Tony l'avait juste regardé quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules... Avant de sortir un autre téléphone et d'envoyer de nouveaux messages...<br>Steve ne supportant plus cela, attrapa le nouvel appareil avant de voir que le playboy réagi de la même façon, en ressortant un autre.

"Mais tu en as combien sur toi!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Steve, qui gêné n'essaya même pas de s'expliquer. Il rangea juste les téléphones dans ses poches en s'excusant du dérangement. Les explications de Fury reprirent rapidement et le playboy attendit ce moment avant de murmurer à Steve :

"Bravo soldat, pour une fois que je décide d'écouter la réunion, tu l'as dérange.  
>-Ne joue pas à ça Tony. J'ai compris ton petit jeu, tu veux juste que tout soit mis sur mon dos. Ça n'arrivera pas, je te mets au défi de ne plus toucher ton téléphone jusqu'à la fin de la réunion."<p>

Depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Steve avait fini par découvrir que le meilleur moyen pour que Tony fasse ce qu'on lui dise, c'était de le mettre au défi. Comme il s'y attendait cela avait marché. Stark lui avait remis son dernier téléphone et se tint tranquille, ce qui permit à Steve d'écouter la réunion. Malheureusement pour lui, le génie était pire qu'un enfant, il était obligé de faire quelques choses de ses doigts ou il craquait et Steve le savait c'est pourquoi il restait sur ses gardes, car lorsque Tony s'ennuyait, il adorait s'en prendre à lui. Pourtant ça n'arriva pas, car l'inventeur avait trouvé une nouvelle cible : Nick Fury. Le génie s'amusait à viser le cache œil, avec un pointeur laser. Cela en fit rire quelqu'un dans la salle (notamment Thor et Clint) mais ça exaspéra encore plus le super soldat qui attrapa la main de Tony pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, en bougeant la main du génie, le laser toucha Nick dans l'oeil.

"Vous deux vous sortez! Si vous ne voulez pas travailler en équipe et mettre en danger vos coéquipiers allez-y! Venant de Stark cela ne me choque pas, mais venant de vous Rogers... Maintenant sortez!"

Steve soupira et sorti en fusillant du regard l'Iron Man qui le suivait. Une fois qu'ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Fury, Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de le sermonner, qu'il passa ses bras autour de son cou, en l'embrassant. Le super soldat se laissa faire, jusqu'au moment où ses jambes cognèrent contre un bureau. Cela le ramena à la réalité et il repoussa son amant.

"Non Tony, pas ici c'est le bureau de Fury.  
>-Je sais. Allé Soldat, juste une fois.<br>-Non.  
>-Imagine que c'est pour mon anniversaire.<br>-C'est ton anniversaire?  
>-T'es sérieux? T'as pas entendu à la télé ce matin? La majorité des journalistes se plaignent que je n'ai rien organisé de grandiose cette année...<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Bah ouai... J'avais envie de le passer avec toi. Mais oublie... A part Bruce personne ne me l'a souhaité, mais je pensais quand même que t'avais organisé une surprise..."<p>

Captain America voyait bien qu'il était déçu et Steve s'en voulait d'avoir oublié cette date, c'est pourquoi il accepta de faire une entorse à ses règles en embrassant Tony, en même temps qu'il l'allongeait sur le bureau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Steve finissait son entraînement avec Natasha avant de rejoindre Tony qui avait dû partir à cause d'une réunion. Quand il senti quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il sorti l'un des téléphones qu'il avait confisqué (qu'il avait oublié d'ailleurs) et remarqua qu'un message de Clint s'était affiché et s'était écrit : "Bravo je m'incline je ne sais pas comment t'as convaincu super soldat de le faire dans le bureau de Fury. J'ai même filmé quand il vous a entendu!".  
>Steve ne cliqua même pas sur le lien. Il espérait ne pas avoir compris correctement...<p>

"Dis Natasha... Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Tony, si?

(Et c'est à vous de décider si c'est son anniversaire ou pas, pour savoir si Steve va vraiment lui en vouloir ou pas xD. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce drabble et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à proposer vos pairing ou vos envies pour la vengeance de Steve.)


End file.
